1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses structure, more particularly one, which includes contractible and resilient posts formed with gaps to be tightly embedded in detainment holes of an eyeglasses main body to fasten an eyeglasses accessory to the main body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People wear sunglasses to protect the eyes from the sun's glare and ultraviolet rays when they are outdoors.
Besides serving to protect the eyes from the sun's glare and ultraviolet rays, sunglasses are a kind of personal adornments. Therefore, common sunglasses, whose lenses aren't intended to correct visual defects, come in a wide variety of colors and designs to agree with different people's likings. Sunglasses with lenses serving to correct visual defects don't come in as many different colors and styles as common sunglasses because there is a relatively small market for them. Therefore, sunglasses with lenses serving to correct visual defects aren't mass-produced, and are more expensive than common ones usually. Consequently, there aren't as many different styles of eyesight-assisting sunglasses as common sunglasses in the market to satisfy those consumers who like to buy and use fancy things.
Therefore, the industry develops a kind of combination eyeglasses structure as shown in FIG. 6. Such an eyeglasses structure includes a pair of sunglasses 3, and an eyeglasses accessory 4 equipped with lenses serving to correct visual defects. The sunglasses 3 include a rim 31, which has several detainment holes 32 thereon. The eyeglasses accessory 4 has cylindrical embedded posts 41 projecting from it to be embedded in the detainment holes 32 of the rim 31 of the sunglasses 3. In assembly, the eyeglasses accessory 4 is fastened to the sunglasses 3 with the cylindrical embedded posts 41 being inserted in the detainment holes 32. Therefore, besides serving to protect the wearer's eyes from the sun's glare, the eyeglasses can correct the wearer's visual defects as well. And, the manufacturers are allowed to make such combination eyeglasses come in a wide variety of colors and styles to satisfy different consumers.
However, it would be difficult to insert the cylindrical embedded posts 41 in the detainment holes 32 if the posts 41 are too big. And, the cylindrical embedded posts 41 will be loose in the detainment holes 32 if their diameter is too small. Therefore, such eyeglasses have to be precision-manufactured in respect of the size of the cylindrical embedded posts 41 and the detainment holes 32. Consequently, the manufacturing cost increases.
Furthermore, the cylindrical embedded posts 41 would wear to have a reduced diameter after the eyeglasses accessory 4 is separated from and put back on the sunglasses 3 many times. Consequently, the cylindrical embedded posts 41 will be loose in the detainment holes 32.